


The Comfort in her Warmth

by BlueBloodWolf



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodWolf/pseuds/BlueBloodWolf
Summary: Hey guys. I was feeling a little depressed when I wrote this so I hope you enjoy





	The Comfort in her Warmth

I was panting as Gran Torino pushed me further than I could go. It was our last year at U.A. and once again Gran Torino had requested I intern from him. Once again, he beat the living crap out of me. It hurt to stand after our first day. It only pushed me further to get better though. I was going to be number one, no matter how much blood and sweat I put into my dreams, they would be my reality soon.

“Well done Izuku. Toshinori would be proud,” Gran Torino said softly to me. I choked at the mention of my master. All Might had passed away in our second year. Kacchan was away in Germany for interning when we found out. I was with Gran Torino when it happened and we raced to the hospital. I stayed by his side the whole time, holding his hand as he told me about Nana. I was quiet as I listened to him. He clutched my hand tightly and told me that he was proud to call me his student, that if he was given the chance to keep his quirk one more year and still be a hero, that he wouldn't do it because I wouldn’t be where I was. 

When his grip loosened and his eyes well shut, I didn’t cry. I couldn’t cry in front of Gran Torino. I just stepped out of the room as the doctors came to deal with the body. I walked the white halls of the hospital as rain pelted down in massive globs of water, making it seem like the earth was crying for the loss of it’s hero. 

Everyone was waiting outside in the lobby when I came through and shook my head. Cries of anguish were the only thing to be heard. Uraraka came to my side with tears streaming down her face and hugged me tightly. I just lay my head on her shoulder and stood there motionless. She realized this because she held me tighter. 

Todoroki put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look of sorrow. Everyone came and wrapped their arms around me, trying to comfort me as much as they could. But I couldn’t cry. My eyes were dry and my throat was tight. The sound of rain was prominent in the quiet room. The only other sound small sniffles and goodbyes. The sound of doors opening made me look up. There were police outside to make sure the press didn't come in looking for information. My eyes widened when I saw Kacchan face. 

She was wearing a white shirt with an oversized plaid jacket over it with black ripped jeans and black boots. She was panting and dripping with water. She must’ve ran to get here. She looked at the ball of my friends covering me and her eyes widened. Her lip quivered before she looked into my eyes. I shook my head as my throat tightened from the sight of her. Todoroki and Iida pulled Tsuyu and Uraraka off of me when they saw Katsuki and my reaction. 

My chest felt tight as I started to step towards her before I lost my footing and fell to my knees. My vision fell to the floor as Kacchan ran to me, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me tightly against her chest. I looked up at her and she looked down at me. Her eyes were soft as she muttered five simple words. “It’s going to be okay.” I broke. My arms came out and I grabbed her, burying my face deep into her chest as a cry of pain escaped my chapped lips. 

Red hot tears fell from my eyes as I remembered when we were younger. When we went to the shops and bought All Might merchandise together. When we played with our action figures together. When All Might worked with us and told us that I was going to be The Symbol of Peace, while Kacchan was to be The Symbol of Victory.

“He’s gone Kacchan! All Might’s gone!” I screamed. It hurt so much. The pain I couldn't feel earlier came and hit me like a bus. At this point, a bus was more than welcome. Kacchan didn't say a word, she just comed her fingers through my hair as I cried. Her comfort and warmth was all I needed as tears upon tears assaulted my eyes. It felt like hours until exhaustion took over the grief of losing my master. I slumped against her as I struggled to fall asleep, but my grip on her stayed strong. Fearing when I woke up, she would be gone like All Might.

“I’m not leaving, I’m here Izuku,” her voice was soft as she used my name. She knew me like no other. She had been there when my father had left for work, she held me like she did now. She held me when I figured out I was quirkless. Though she didn’t comfort me in front of people. It was too much of a weakness for her. But here she was, holding me tightly as I cried. Once again, I was reminded why I never gave up on our relationship, why I never stopped chasing my childhood friend and bully. 

I closed my eyes as the memory flashed before them. “Thank you, Gran Torino.” I smiled at him and he pet my head. The man was so much smaller in his old age, his wrinkles more prominent than they were before. 

“Go on. Go get ready to leave already,” he said and I nodded. I turned around and went back to my room and showered, gathering my things and saying goodbye to the old hero as I left. I caught the train back to U.A. When I got back, I was welcomed by the sight of Kacchan sitting by the entrance to the school on her phone. It was the eve of All Might’s death after all. She looked up when she heard me and stood up with a sigh. 

“You’re late,” she said and crossed her arms. I shrugged and held up my bags.  
“Gran Torino made me stay late.” a small smile graced her lips as she reached her hand out to me. I smiled back and grabbed her hand, interlocking our fingers together and going inside. “Are you hungry?” she shook her head as we walked into the dorm. We stayed in a comfortable silence as we made our way to her room. 

She unlocked the door and we went inside. I dropped my stuff on the floor as she closed the door and went over to her cupboard. She pulled out some soft pajams and stipped down as I put a movie on, on my laptop. Once she was done changing, I shed my shirt and positioned the computer on her chair and pulled it over to the bed so we could watch and snuggle. She turned the light off and I climbed in first and she lay down in front of me, her body monervering so it was snuggly fit against mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she started the movie. It was an All Might classic, with him defeating the villain and smiling at the crowd of people. 

I sniffed as tears welled in my eyes at the sight of the movie. Kacchan turned around in my grasp and pulled herself up the bed and wrapped her arms around my head while my face went to her collarbone. “I’m here, nothing's going to change that,” she whispered and I nodded, snuggling closer to her as the scent of burning caramel filled my nose. I smiled softly and she huffed and ran her hands through my hair. In the end, she was right. Things got better because she held me close and never let go.


End file.
